


Where You Belong

by Seblainer



Series: Perfect Disaster [2]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Jay's there for Erin after she suffers a devastating loss.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Erin Lindsay
Series: Perfect Disaster [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629454
Kudos: 9





	Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing!

Fandom: Chicago P.D.  
Title: Where You Belong  
Characters: Jay Halstead, Erin Lindsay  
Pairing: Jay x Erin  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Future Fic, Het.  
Summary: Jay's there for Erin after she suffers a devastating loss.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD or anything you recognize, and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 159 without title and ending.

Perfect Disaster Drabble Series: Where You Belong (2/30)

As soon as Erin allowed him to wrap his arms around her in a hug, Jay finally felt himself relax.

When he had heard about the deaths of her mother and brother, concern had immediately flooded him.

Well, concern and fear. Fear that another big and bad change in her life would cause Erin to start using drugs again.

But she hadn't, and he was more proud of her than words could say. Although right now, he was more focused on where she was, and less on what she was doing.

"It's gonna be okay, Erin. I'm here. Cry as much as you need. Scream, throw things, just let it out. You're with me where you belong."

He caught the grateful look she gave him, and when she cried harder, he pulled her closer, and rubbed her back gently. "You're safe here with me."

Jay knew that Erin was uncertain if he was being honest. He was. He loved her. It was that simple.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews!


End file.
